Ready Aim Fire
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy and Riza are at the range and Roy decides to goad Riza into making a bet. Royai oneshot.


**Ready Aim Fire . . .**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**

* * *

**

The shooting range in the evening was the perfect place for Riza Hawkeye to go if she wanted to unwind from the stresses of the day. She didn't know if it was the atmosphere itself or the shooting that alleviated her but it didn't matter as long as the effect was relaxation. Jacob, the caretaker of the range, always let Riza come here after work when it was empty and she would always lock up for him. Being alone in such a place was comfortable in her solitude.

The keyword was alone . . . and she wasn't tonight.

"Roy, stop that," Riza groaned as he kissed the back of her neck and hugged her from behind.

"You've never told me that before."

"You've never done that here befo—" She swallowed the lump of desire that formed in her throat when he bit her earlobe. Usually, she would join him at his place after her time here but tonight he decided to come there with her. She hadn't protested, figuring he was going to just sit and watch her. Little did she know he was going to get so amorous: though she should have expected it. How foolish of her.

Roy's hands trailed under her shirt and she pulled them away. "What if someone comes in? Do you want to get caught in this position?"

"We aren't in a position yet. Hopefully we will be in an interesting one in a few minutes," he said with sex-tinged whisper before his lips trailed down the side of her neck and his hands rested on her hips. She bit her lip as he bit her neck.

"I need to practice," she said and pulled out of his hold before she gave into him. She walked further into the booth. He moved up close behind her and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"No you don't. You have a perfect shot."

She turned her head up to look at him. "It's not perfect."

He relinquished his hold and pressed the button that brought the target to the booth. He walked over and unclipped it when it arrived. He held it up so she could see it. "Perfect," he said.

"Its off-center."

"Okay, let me correct myself. Perfect as it's ever going to get." He turned it around and studied it. Though, I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed."

"Oh? Over what?"

His lips formed into a shit-eating grin. "My attentions toward you didn't bring off your aim any. I'm losing my touch."

"There are very few things that can distract me when I shoot," she said as she began loading her pistol.

Roy threw away the target and raised his hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose. "Hum… I bet you that I can make you miss the target completely."

"Of course you could. All you'd have to do is punch me or something."

"I mean without laying one hand on you to do it."

Riza smirked and shook her head. "In that case, I very much doubt that. Nothing can distract me that much." She took great pride in her ability to stay focused. "You might be able to get me to miss a critical area but not an entire target."

"Wanna bet?"

She bit the corner of her mouth and admitted that she was intrigued with the challenge. Even though she wasn't much of a betting person, she couldn't help but wonder what he was offering if he lost. She pivoted around so that she was facing him. "Okay, I'm listening."

"If I can't distract you from missing the target, in umm… ten shots, I'll do my paperwork without complaint, get it done within deadlines and never come to bother you here again unless it's an absolute emergency for an entire month."

She was about to say that he didn't necessarily bother her but something else caught her attention and took precedence. "I know what you consider an emergency and—"

"I mean something you would deem an emergency," he corrected.

"And what if you win?"

Roy smirked mischievously and she quirked an eyebrow. She knew that look all too well. "I get you anytime I want, anywhere I want . . . for a month.

"What! A month? Are you crazy?"

"Fair is fair. Equal time for each prize."

"But sex anywhere and anytime you want for a month? You have the libido of a horny teenager and a mind dirtier than one."

His shit eating grin returned. "Yeah," he said perversely.

Riza started to protest but cut herself off yet again. "Okay, there's no way you are going to win anyway so you've got a deal."

Roy put a new target on the clip and sent it out into the range before walking to stand beside her. She narrowed her eyes. "Remember, you aren't allowed to touch me."

"Right." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

She fired her first five shots without Roy saying a word. She wondered what he was going to try to distract her. She fired a few more and was about to fire the last one when Roy suddenly said,

"Riza will you marry me?"

She hit the trigger . . . and Roy won the bet.


End file.
